Jersey
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: A story based on the song Jersey by Mayday Parade. Not exactly a song-fic but not a regular fic.


_Disclaimer: I don't own JE's characters. I don't own the song either that belongs to Mayday Parade. _

A/N: This story is based on the song Jersey by Mayday Parade. Awesome song but sad. Hope you like the story.

Jersey

It had been two days since Steph had told me she loved me and wanted a life. I was too shocked to act fast. I should have acted fast because if I had I wouldn't have been alone right now. She told me she loved me and I let her go. Now she's with the cop and I'm here all alone. My heart is broken but I'm sure hers is as well. The cop proposed to her and she accepted when I never told her I love you back. I should have and I knew it. Now I didn't know a way to fix this. I couldn't just bust in and take her back as much as I would love to. She was going to marry the cop. She was leaving me for him. That's only because I messed up and didn't say anything. I figured she would give me more time. I had seen her at the bonds office when I looked at her I saw the pain in her eyes.

I was sure if I didn't have on my blank mask my eyes would have shown the same thing. It felt like I was on fire when I was near her. A tingling always tells me when she's around. I think it's the same for her. I wanted to hold her in my arms, to dance with her all night, to sing to her. It was all gone because of my stupid hesitation. The guys were mad because I had my chance and I blew it. I was worthless. I may be worthless but I was planning on winning her back. Might as well barge in and do it. I grabbed the coat off my rack and flew out the door and took the stairs bypassing the elevator so I could get to the car faster. I drove to her apartment and saw a light on. I hoped she wasn't with the cop. I barely parked when I was out the door and to her floor. I picked the lock and opened the door. Boxes were everywhere. I heard her talking.

"I have to do this Rex. The 'burg and my mother want me to do this. So does Joe. They'll be happy if I do this," I heard her say and then there was sobbing. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her. She sniffled and looked up.

"What are you doing here Ranger?" she asked trying to get out of my grasp. I didn't let her go.

"Babe, I was too shocked to say anything before but I love you." There I said it. She smiled but then it went away.

"That's great Ranger. Glad you realized it now," I heard her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's wrong Babe?" I asked clearly confused. She looked at me.

"I'm getting married! I'm not going to leave him because I gave you your chance. I know this is harsh but I told you my feelings and you never said anything. Now suddenly you love me. I can't do this Ranger. Joe loves me and everyone wants this to happen. If I don't do it…I'll be more of a disappointment," she told me a few tears leaking out of her eyes. My heart just broke more as she said this.

"Except you. Everyone wants this except you," I stated my blank mask and voice in place. I felt her stiffen.

"I'll manage. I can't have you changing your emotions like that. You love me you don't love me," she told me. My throat constricted and I let her go. She looked at me and I nodded. I left without a word. I drove around aimlessly. My world seemed colder knowing Steph wouldn't be able to be mine. I would miss her. I loved her. How could she not see that? All those things I said in the past came back. How could I have been so stupid? She was the best thing that happened in my life and I let her get away. I would have to live with myself until I died. With all the pain, regret, and love. I still loved her but I was hurt. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart and decided to twist the knife. I thought back to the one night we had together and that fire started as I thought about it. Then I became cold again when I thought about how that would be the one and only night together. I drove to Haywood and went up to seven where I would go to sleep and then wake up to live the rest of my life.

This story was based on the song Jersey by Mayday Parade.

Jersey

By: Mayday Parade

Cause jersey just got colder and

I'll have you know I'm scared to death

That everything that you had said to me was just

A lie until you left

Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger

Hold me up just a little bit longer

I'll be fine, I swear

I'm just gone beyond repair

Let's write a song that we can dance to

Cause they all wanna listen

Just to know how it sounds when

I do that thing you know that I do

When I find inspiration

This is me breaking down when

Jersey just got colder and

I'll have you know I'm scared to death

That everything that you had said to me was just

A lie until you left

Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger

Hold me up just a little bit longer

I'll be fine, I swear

I'm just gone beyond repair

Let's write a song that we can sing to

And you can lead the choir

And put the hook where it hurts most

And you threw a spark that lit the candle

That set us all on fire

And sent a flame down the east coast

Jersey just got colder and

I'll have you know I'm scared to death

That everything that you had said to me was just

A lie until you left

Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger

Hold me up just a little bit longer

I'll be fine, I swear

I'm just gone beyond repair

And I should have been your everything

I'm now at the end of my eternity

And I will sleep to have the darkest dreams

This just won't seem right to me

I close my eyes and beg for peace

Jersey just got colder and...

Jersey just got colder and...

Jersey just got colder and...

Jersey just got colder and

I'll have you know I'm scared to death

That everything that you had said to me was just

A lie until you left

Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger

Hold me up just a little bit longer

I'll be fine, I swear

I'm just gone beyond repair

A/N: What'd you think? Yeah I know it's sad. Sorry but no happy ending here. Although I do love happy endings just not this time. =( Please comment and tell me what you think. Mayday Parade is an awesome band by the way. =) Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
